Darth Maul: Magnicidio
by Kir Kanos
Summary: Historia de Star Wars: 33 años ABY, tras su éxito en la misión de sabotaje en Dorvalla, Darth Maul es requerido para resolver un imprevisto. Barak, se ha presentado a la candidatura contra Palpatine para ser senador. La misión del zabrak será destruirlo.


**Darth Maul: Magnicidio**

Copyright © 1977-2008 Lucasfilm Ltd. Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios

_«Miedo. El miedo atrae al temeroso... al fuerte... al débil... al inocente... al corrupto. El miedo es mi aliado» _

-Darth Maul-

**Prólogo**

**33 años antes de la batalla de Yavin.**

Una ardiente sensación había alcanzado por fin todos sus sentidos junto con una euforia que irradiaba claramente a través de la fuerza.

Finalmente había llegado el día, el día de su venganza.

Todo formaba parte de un muy ingenioso plan perfectamente trazado hacía mil años estándar.

Y esta era su recta final, el ansiado regreso de los siths, la deseada vendetta...

¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido que esperar?

No importaba, la corrupción de los a si mismos llamados "Guardianes de la Paz" por fin había llegado a su fin.

Y sería también considerado como el principio de un nuevo orden de estabilidad.

Como tuvo que ser, como es y como sería a partir de este instante... para siempre.

Detrás de él, el Templo Jedi ardía bajo el manto de una ráfaga de disparos y cuerpos caídos. Y delante de sus ojos los miembros del consejo se encontraban boquiabiertos ante su presencia, como si no se pudieran creer que habían sido golpeados por sorpresa. Como si el segador estuviera esperándolos en la puerta para llevarse sus almas.

Y en cierto sentido así era.

El fantasma encapuchado vislumbró como aquellos ancianos se preparaban para enfrentarse a su final. Eran valientes, y como indicaban sus movimientos estaban muy bien entrenados y muy bien disciplinados... en definitiva: eran jedi.

Y Darth Maul no pudo sino sentir respeto por tan dignos contendientes y emoción por su inminente combate.

Por lo menos les daría una muerte digna.

Un heróico final.

Se colocó en la posición del "rancor erguido" y su arma escupió un filo de color escarlata. Sus adversarios hicieron otro tanto y se dispusieron a rodearlo.

Se miraron durante un instante, en silencio.

Ahí estaban los grandes guerreros.

Yoda: a la cabeza del resto, centrado y con talante serio. Mantenía preparada la posición de "la forma real"

Saese Tin: a la izquierda del primero, un iktotchi bastante testarudo y decidido. Su posición era la forma "neutral agresiva", tal como su naturaleza.

Mace Windu: a la derecha, presumiblemente el mejor espadachín de toda la orden... ¿Cuánta verdad tendrían esas palabras?

Detrás de ellos estaba el resto del consejo, pero no había más tiempo para las evaluaciones.

Maul se imbuyó sobre todo su odio y sintió como el lado oscuro le fortalecía. Y sin más, la borgine estalló. Doce grandes combatientes caían ahora sobre él, y los recibió con lo mejor que tenía. Cualquiera pensaría que semejante acción era el sinónimo de un suicidio, pero el Señor Oscuro había dispuesto de toda una vida preparandose para este instante.

Llegaron hasta él, dispuestos a transformarlo en filetes de bantha, pero antes de conseguir tan noble empresa Maul se convirtió en una mancha ante sus ojos y literalmente desapareció de sus campos de visión, solo para reaparecer inmediatamente cargando contra el Maestro Ki-Adi-Mudi.

El viejo cereano empezó a sentirse acosado por el sith ya que él, con su maestría en el Teräs Käsi lo estaba dejando contra las cuerdas. Y mientras lo hostigaba descubrió en el anciano a un noble rival conocedor de la forma Niman, técnica que le permitía abarcar un amplia variedad de estilos pero también tener una fuerte carencia de especialización que le hacía bastante vulnerable. No le dejaba respirar un solo instante y era cuestión de tiempo que este recapitulara bajo su hoja carmesí.

Pero para su desgracia el resto no tardó en reaccionar. Y no tuvo más remedio que apartarlo con un potente golpe con la fuerza y encargarse de varios adversarios a la vez.

Darth Maul giraba, pateaba, esquivaba, paraba, deslizaba y empujaba a todo oponente que osase acercarse a sus alrededores. Todos sus golpes eran limpios y circulares, y por tanto, efectivos contra un número superior de rivales. Pero a pesar de su eficiencia y amplitud, no podía evitar perder más energía que aquellos a los que se enfrentaba.

Por ello para mejorar sus posibilidades dio un sai hacía atrás con el objetivo de alejarse e hizo un llamado a la fuerza. El reverso tenebroso acudió en su auxilio.

Utilizando sus habilidades telequinéticas los mohosos asientos del consejo adquirieron vida y pronto se convirtieron en pequeños proyectiles que obstaculizaban el paso del grupo, dándole así algo de tiempo al iridoniano.

Los primeros en llegar hasta él fueron Even Piell y Adi Galia, que compenetrándose habían decidido vencerlo entre los dos.

El lannik chocó directamente contra el señor de las sombras e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para bloquear la hoja del sith mientras que Adi, saltó por encima con el objetivo de encontrar su espalda.

El resultado fue mortal, pues para su sorpresa una nueva conducción de energía nació en el otro extremo del sable láser del guerrero oscuro, atravesando carne, músculo y hueso.

La caída de su antigua amiga paralizó solo durante un breve instante al maestro Piell, pero fue suficiente para que Maul rompiera su defensa con un hoja y lo guillotinara con la otra.

El resto de los jedi se quedaron paralizados de asombro. Nunca en sus vidas habían visto un arma parecida... puede que alguno la hubiese estudiado en los holocrones de la biblioteca, pero jamás habían imaginado que tendrían que enfrentarla.

Darth Maul mostraba sus dientes con aire desafiante, y aprovechando el inciso empezó a coger aire lenta pero eficazmente.

Dos menos, quedaban diez.

Recuperados del shock no perdieron un solo instante, sólo que esta vez habían decidido cambiar de estrategia.

Los maestros Windu y Koth atacaron por los flancos y Saese Tin Buscó una avertura en el centro.

Pero antes de que se lanzaran Maul se quitó su pesada túnica y la tiró hacia su otro contrincante zabrak, obstaculizando así su avance y pudiendo de está forma dedicarse a sus otros dos contendientes.

Ahora sí, ya era un oponente muchísimo más ligero... y peligroso.

Mace cargó con su poderoso "látigo de serapin", concentrando toda sus energías en el Vaapad, demostrando de esta forma estar a la altura de su fama. El sith era incapaz de evitar sonreír de júbilo ante el reto que presentaba aquel duelo.

Por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo del iktotchi, el cual no parecía estar precisamente en forma. Perdía el control de su respiración y jadeaba como un dragón condor que acababa de cazar un hutt .

Una sola palabra acudía a la pérfida mente del zabrak.

Patético.

¿Era esta la famosa disciplina jedi?

Para él este cuento se iba a acabar.

Con un rápido "wampa cortante" intentó tajarlo por la mitad, pero el korun, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca tuvo éxito al desviar el haz de luz color sangre, consiguiendo que el iridoniano sólo cercenara uno de los cuernos del maestro Tin.

Saese profirió un desgarrador grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba la herida recién soldada.

Mace arremetía sin descanso, presionando al sith para evitar que este se cobrara otra vida jedi.

Y Maul esquivaba con increíble gracia todas aquellas estocadas púrpuras, y las que no eran eludidas, eran bloqueadas y contraatacadas.

Deslizando su espada consiguió levantar la defensa del korun para poco después apartarlo de su camino con una potente patada giratoria. Eeth Koth intentó sorprenderlo atacándolo por su izquierda, pero el guerrero oscuro evadió su golpe y partió al maestro jedi en diagonal. En ese mismo instante Yarael Poof hizo uso de su conexión con la Fuerza para lanzarlo contra la pared.

El señor sith fue cogido por sorpresa y por tanto se vio incapaz de impedirlo.

Y justo antes de caer desequilibrado pudo observar como Yoda le echaba encima un pilar que perfectamente podía pesar más de cinco toneladas.

Esto podría haber significado el deceso de Maul, pero veloz como un tauntaun consiguió estabilizarse, saltar en dirección hacia la columna y partirla dos.

Aprovechando que caía sobre Oppo Rancisis, apagó su arma y realizó un fuerte förräderi sobre su rostro canoso, aplastándolo y aniquilándolo en el acto.

Ya con el thisspiasiano muerto Maul giró sobre sus talones y se concentró lo máximo posible para poder alzar un medio de aquella columna de hormigón que acaba de partir.

Sus otros adversarios explotaron muy bien la oportunidad e intentaron acercársele.

Tuvo que condensar toda su ira para ser capaz de desatar todo su poder.

Los resultados no tardaron en manifestarse.

Y solo necesitó realizar la mitad del trabajo para empujar con contundencia el pilar en dirección hacia los ancianos que se encontraban a pocos pasos.

Algunos acabaron trepanados, pero otros lograron apartarse justo a tiempo, aunque por supuesto no tuvieron más remedio que retroceder. Yoda, si bien no pudo parar el golpe, al menos consiguió reducir su velocidad. Y quizás gracias a esta acción muchos pudieron esquivar aquel final tan funesto.

Al sith le hervía la sangre y empezaba a notar la tensión de sus músculos.

En definitiva: estaba agotado. Aquella acción que acababa de hacer le había arrebatado muchas energías, pero pudo ver con gran deleite como la columna había espachurrado a los maestros Yaddle y Saese Tin, y también como había roto el brazo y la frágil piernecilla del quermiano.

¡Qué deliciosa ironía era el hecho de que el gran maestro Mace Windu hubiese salvado de la muerte a su compañero solo para que este acabase unos escasos segundos más tarde sufriendo un tránsito muchísimo peor!

Maul no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas ante esta verdad.

Y el korun, conciente de ello reventó en una profunda furia.

-¡Enfermedad sith! ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

A parte de considerar divertido el romper el control que Mace, (como todo buen jedi) tenía sobre sus emociones, el zabrak vio en la charla un posible interciso para poder descansar.

Así que Darth Maul sonrío tranquilamente para provocarlo aún más.

-¿No se supone que los jedi sois impermeables a los sentimientos? -Inquirió burlón - ¿No dice vuestro código que "No existe la muerte, sino que existe la Fuerza"?

Windu alzó su hoja encolerizado.

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!

Darth Maul encendió sus hases de luz, con su entrenamiento en el Teräs Käsi no le hacía falta recuperar más fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, enseguida te reunirás con ellos.

El maestro Windu se dejó llevar por su ira, y el sith notó como eso lo había transformado en un rival excesivamente peligroso.

Embestía como un Wookiee rabioso. Sus técnicas eran ahora más arriesgadas pero a la vez más efectivas, y sus golpes eran cada vez más difíciles de bloquear.

Era como si fuera capaz de predecir sus movimientos antes de que los ejecutase, y como si pudiera ver todos sus puntos débiles.

Obviamente Maul conocía de antemano a sus adversarios, llevaba años estudiándolos.

Sabía que el korun tenía la capacidad de ver todos sus puntos de ruptura y también le resultaba familiar la forma Vaapad, variación del estilo Juyo inventada por Mace que multiplicaba su eficiencia a través de la ira y la agresividad.

Por tanto, la única razón por la que se puso las cosas más difíciles era por culpa de su estúpida arrogancia.

Siempre había deseado enfrentarse a él con el límite de sus capacidades. Y nunca dudó de que podía derrotarlo.

Pero en esos instantes se dio cuenta de que esa acción le había dejado en la cuerda floja.

Casi se arrepentía de lo que acababa de desatar.

Casi.

Porque por otro lado la adrenalina le llenaba y le daba fuerzas, nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y a la vez tan vivo. El lord oscuro competía contra él en un continuo juego de evasión, saltos, deslizamientos, empujones, empellones, giros, bloqueos y ataques.

Un continuo ir y venir sin ningún final en concreto.

Los demás también se le acercaban pero con menor insistencia, y fácilmente podía apartarlos de su camino.

En uno de esos instantes se le acercó Ki-Adi-Mudi, y Maul le desmembró hasta el codo y lo tajó a la altura de la frente, cayendo al suelo de esta forma el cráneo con forma de cono del cereano y aniquilándolo en el momento.

Después el combate continuó, y aunque Mace ya empezaba a aflojar a causa del cansancio no dejaba de hostigarlo.

Y además, Maul también se estaba agotando.

Llegó un momento en el que consiguió herir al aprendiz sith y este, instintivamente lo apartó con la fuerza y se alejó.

No iban a dejar que se recuperara ahora que estaba herido, pero Darth Maul observó rápidamente en su entorno y fijó su vista en los cascotes de la columna resquebrajada que había tirado antes a los infelices.

Y no dudó en utilizarlas como covertura.

No le sirvió de mucho ya que ellos se esperaban una jugada parecida y Plo Koon consiguió detener el hormigón y lanzarlo en su contra.

Pero por lo menos ello obligó al maestro Windu apartarse de su camino, y Maul podía esquivar los pedruscos con relativa facilidad.

Y por fortuna, consiguió ignorar ese dolor.

Vio entonces al recientemente lisiado Maestro Poof, y decidió que no debía dejar escapar esta ocasión. Se acercaba a grandes zancadas cuando justo en ese instante Yoda se interpuso, aunque esta vez con sable al riste.

A pesar de su escasa altura, el whill demostró ser un verdadero hueso duro de roer.

No paraba de saltar de un lado a otro viéndose tan solo como un borrón verde, atacando insistentemente y de forma repetitiva. Obligando de esta manera a retroceder al sith.

Forma Ataru, no había duda alguna.

Maul especuló que la única solución era aguantar, debía esperar a que el maestro se cansara por la edad y por el reiterado uso de la Fuerza. Pero por desgracia todavía no estaba llegando ese momento... empezaba a sentirse incómodo, y no era precisamente por una sensación de fatiga, sino más bien a causa de un escalofrío.

¿Y si él era más débil de lo que de verdad creía?

¿Y si fracasaba en esta misión? Quizás lo más sensato fuera huir, huir muy lejos.

Tal vez podía escapar, pero si lo hacía su maestro lo repudiaría.

¿Y sí su maestro ya lo repudiaba?

Él no era nadie sin su señor, y no podía fallarle.

Si la muerte era la alternativa que así fuera.

Por ello decidió como muchas otras veces combatir ese temor.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo, ¿no era extraño que de repente le hubieran asaltado todas aquellas dudas y que el miedo empezará a golpear en su corazón?

Maul seguía en plena pugna contra el whill, pero a la vez que estaba luchando, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba manipulándolo con la Fuerza desde lejos. Buscó la fuente de ese poder y se sorprendió cuando la encontró.

¡El quermiano!.

¡Ahora si estaba enfadado!

Redobló sus fuerzas y se abalanzó de mala manera contra Yoda, y este que había perdido demasiadas energías fue cortado por la mitad por el furioso sith que, seguidamente y sin perder un solo instante lanzó su sable contra Yarael. Este no pudo apartarse de su trayectoria debido a que tenía un cuello demasiado extenso.

Cuando el arma sació su sed de vidas jedi volvió automáticamente a las manos de su portador.

Mace Windu y Plo Koon quedaron estupefactos.

Si no lo veían no lo creían.

El maestro Yoda... derrotado.

Y entonces Maul supo en ese instante que ya había ganado.

El resto solo era historia.

Los dos maestros jedi que habían quedado estaban demasiado destrozados como para alzarse contra él de forma eficiente.

Y suponían además que si aquel señor oscuro había derrotado al mayor de los maestros ¿Qué posibilidades les quedaban a ellos?

Maul los enfrentó, y el combate entablado fue mucho menos emocionante que el anterior.

Golpeaban desganados, dispuestos a morir heroicamente, pues era lo único que les quedaba. El primero en caer fue el kel dor, una lástima ya que el sith siempre fue consciente de la calidad que este poseía como combatiente, que mermada por el desánimo no le hacía verdadera justicia. El iridoniano embestía con fuerza contra el último de los jedi, que seguía siendo, a pesar de su abatimiento, un gran luchador.

Pero Maul consiguió romper finalmente su defensa, desequilibrarlo con un "quebrantahuesos de Shenbit" y finalmente, ensartarlo con su extensión de color carmesí.

Y por fin, tras años de entrenamiento y estudio, tras toda una vida de preparación... había conseguido su objetivo.

Estaba herido, cansado y posiblemente tardaría meses en recuperarse.

Pero hoy era el ser más afortunado del universo.

Hoy él era el campeón victorioso, y pronto toda la galaxia se inclinaría ante su nuevo orden.

Y su maestro estaría complacido.

De repente el sith abrió sus ojos.

Estaba en su sala de entrenamiento, sentado en la postura del loto y con su sable láser a dos metros de distancia.

A su espalda estaban sus droides de combate, dispuestos a masacrarlo.

Maul extendió su brazo, llamó a su arma, esta contestó a su llamada y él se levantó.

Dispuesto a todo, dispuesto a luchar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si existía una perla brillante en todo el Sector de Chommell esa debía ser Naboo. Una de las más grandes maravillas de Sector Medio y quizás… de toda la galaxia.

Una belleza embriagadora acoge el planeta a través de sus tenues nubes blancas y sus océanos de color celeste.

Para muchos era considerada, sin dejar lugar a dudas, una atractiva esmeralda azul que mezclaba con total elegancia la tecnología más moderna con el esplendor natural de su geografía. Algo que nunca resultaba fácil para ningún planeta pero que sin embargo Naboo lo conseguía con notable éxito.

Y por ello, podía mostrarse de gran interés turístico.

¡Cuántas especies acudían a su capital para ver sus impresionantes monumentos y edificaciones!

En Theed, albergaba un sin fin de estás: acualishanos, duros, cereanos, rodianos, trandoshanos, twi'leks e Ithirodianos visitaban el mundo con total expectación.

Sí, Barak Huss estaba orgulloso de su hogar.

Y era incapaz de renunciar a su apreciado paseo diario por la pradera de Broadberry, con su río Solleu lamiendo sus orillas de forma tranquila y apacible.

Y su fauna chapoteando inocentemente.

Los patos papaban y jugueteaban, y nadie interrumpía sus quehaceres personales.

Aunque naturalmente, su viejo amigo y guardaespaldas personal Phow Kast, veía esta excéntrica costumbre con otros ojos.

-Llevamos ya mucho tiempo fuera Sr. Huss, creo que lo más prudente sería volver.

El aludido frunció el gesto y respondió con aire molesto.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Phow! ¿Y qué es eso de "señor"? ¡Déjate de ridículos formalismos!

-Debería temer por su vida… ¿No se da cuenta de lo qué representa su candidatura?

Barak río entre dientes divertido, le resultaba graciosa la forma en que Kast se preocupaba…

-Te inquietas demasiado... ¿Por qué no te relajas y disfrutas con el paseo...?

El guardaespaldas enarboló sus ojos impaciente.

-¡Porque soy su escolta personal y creo que estar en un espacio tan abierto puede dar mayor cobertura y ángulo a la hora de cometer un atentado!

El noble nabosianiano negó paulatinamente con su cabeza.

-Eres un buen guardaespaldas y un amigo aún mejor Phow, y entiendo...-Paró un segundo chasqueando la lengua, intentando recordar las palabras exactas que pensaba usar.-...entiendo que te sientas algo incómodo. Pero tengo una guarnición de soldados muy bien entrenados a más de cinco kilómetros a la redonda, y todos ellos están siendo dirigidos por guardianes senatoriales especialmente traídos de Coruscant para proteger a los candidatos de la legislatura de los próximos cuatro años, (lo que me incluye a mí, por supuesto). No podría estar más seguro que en Naboo... ¡Y joder Phow! ¡No pienso renunciar a mi paseo!

El salvaguarda dejó de lado los formalismos, este asunto era importante y debía tratarlo de "tú a tú"

-Tienes muchos enemigos Barak... y no solo enemigos políticos, a mucha gente muy radical no les gustas, sobre todo por el modelo político que pretendes llevar a cabo.

Huss se mostró confuso.

-Particularmente... ¿A qué te refieres?

-Existen grupos que no desean mezclarse con otras razas... especialmente con los gunganos... y muchos menos desean que firmes la paz con ellos y les des permiso para entrar en Theed.

-¡Esos! ¡Ja! ¡Solo son cuatro muttamoks con el cerebro de un gamorreano! No representan peligro alguno.

-Pues la semana pasada intentaron hacer un atentado...

-Y seguramente los detuvisteis... sino no me estarías contando todo esto. No debieron de ser un buen reto para vosotros.

Phow palmeó su frente angustiado, Barak era demasiado cabezota para escuchar.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido en Bunduki era no insistir inútilmente, por ello decidió cambiar de tema y mantenerse más alerta.

-Hablando de otra cosa, me requeríais para un asunto que... alegó era de vital importancia.

El político sonrío como un contrabandista tras ganar una partida de paazak.

-Sólo era para comentarte sobre mi golpe maestro... se podría decir que ya ganamos las elecciones.

Su interlocutor quedó asqueado.

-No estarás insinuando que piensas falsear los votos...

-¡Por la fuerza Phow! ¡¿Cómo puedes suponer semejante cosa?!...-Interrumpió abruptamente- ...¡Sabés qué hacer trampas no va conmigo!

Kast se tranquilizó

-Entonces no te entiendo.

-Hace cosa de una semana, un informador me aseguró que disponía de información vital para que pudiésemos ganar esta campaña política... no me lo creí mucho, ya sabes que en estos años suele aparecer "información valiosa" incluso de debajo de las piedras.

Pero me dijo algo con lo que consiguió, de alguna manera, que captará un poco más de mi interés...

-Sí – Afirmó retóricamente, apremiando así a su emisor de que continuara.

-Pues no te lo pierdas... resulta que eran datos que relacionaban el misterioso asesinato del ex-senador Vidar Kim con Palpatine.

La mirada del protector quedo perdida en una neblina de sorpresa... no podía creérselo

-No...-dijo totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Sí!- Respondió eufórico Barak

-¿Cómo sabes que esa información no es falsa?

-Porque cuando él me dijo eso, yo lo que hice en aquel momento fue reírme a carcajada limpia y decirle:"¡Búscate a otro schutta!" y antes de apagar la holotransmisión, él me pidió que por lo menos lo intentase comprobar... y me expuso la siguiente cuestión "¿No era raro que una persona tan paleta que como por lo menos al principio se mostró Palpatine, hubiese conseguido llegar tan lejos en la política? ¿Y no era extraño que alguien que era tan desconocido de repente se transformase en el favorito del pueblo para conseguir ganar las anteriores elecciones?" Me convenció de que por lo menos debía darle una oportunidad, pero a cambio, para evitar posibles engaños tenía que permitirme ver su rostro. Dudó, pero al final accedió y luego quedé con él dos días después en una tasca de Erep, ("La cabeza del Doch" creo que se llamaba) para que comprobara la autenticidad del producto, y pagarlo en caso de sentirme satisfecho... Me pidió la no desdeñable suma de trece mil créditos estándar, pero si la información era auténtica, desde luego valía el precio.

Kast torció sus cejas en un ceño fruncido.

-¡De manera que saliste al espacio sin ningún tipo de guarnición personal ni protección...!

-¡O Phow no exageres, llevé mi bláster de bolsillo!

-¡¿Sabes lo imprudente y estúpida que fue esa acción?!- Gruñó molesto

Por segunda vez en ese día Huss negó con su cabeza

-Phow, Phow, Phow... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué la política es un juego en el que la mitad es inteligencia y la otra es riesgo? ¡No se gana ninguna partida de dejarik sin arriesgar algo en tus jugadas!

Kast suspiró, era increible lo terco que era.

-Cuando volví a Theed, ordené que analizaran el holocrón para que comprobaran si llevaba un dispositivo de espionaje o una algún tipo de aparato explosivo. Dos días después dieron un resultado negativo y yo... me arriesgué.

-¿Y?- Preguntó curioso.

-¡La información era correcta! Tiene datos muy valiosos que hablan de eso y más: las personas a las que untó, datos de gente que desaparecieron misteriosamente y el nombre de las aseguradoras a las que él estaba anotado y le pagaban por cada "accidente" que sufrían... y lo más importante, su relación con un individuo que se hacía llamar "Plaeguis", el vínculo de este individuo con su carrera política junto con los datos que hablan de su desaparición misteriosa.

-¿Plaeguis?

-No sé de quién puede tratarse... posiblemente fue un seudónimo suyo o un limpiador al que utilizó para conseguir escalar puestos. Lo que quiero decir es que este Palpatine es una apisonadora intergaláctica que va subiendo escalafones poco a poco, como un minock que va consumiendo una nave en el espacio... y que con estos datos podemos ganar seguro está candidatura.

-¿Puedes decirme quién fue el que te dio la información?

Barak dejó serio su rostro.

-No puedo darte esa información, no es que no me fíe de ti, Phow, pero su vida correría peligro si yo te dijera algo sobre él...

-Dime, ¿Dónde tienes ese holocrón?

-Lo llevo encima, si alguien intenta quitármelo activará un detonador termal que trae incrustado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó

-Lo primero que voy ha hacer será contratar a más guardaespaldas, luego haré uso de mis influencias y llamaré a los jedi, que de seguro podrán hacerme un pequeño favor... y voy hacer eso porque aquí en Naboo estoy seguro de cualquier intento de asesinato, pero para preservar esta información, debo ir al "Banco Galáctico de Coruscant" y depositar esto en una caja fuerte... hasta una semana antes de las elecciones, y en el viaje puede que no sobreviva si no voy protegido.

-Eso es dentro de un mes estándar exactamente.

-Exacto.

-¿Desea que haga algo mientras tanto?

-Lo más sensato sería que practicaras tus movimientos marciales... y cuando lleguen los nuevos, no estaría mal que te presentaras y que conozcas a mis nuevos protectores...

Se acercaron a un bote del río Solleu.

-Ya creo que es hora de que volvamos al Palacio, va a ser un mes bastante largo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los ojos de Palpatine la partida de dejarik estaba siendo especialmente refrescante.

Sobre todo si se enfrentaba contra un jugador tan inteligente como era Mas Amedda.

La sonriente cara del chagriano respaldaba bastante bien el resultado tan desigual del tablero. Ya que Mas conservaba casi todas las piezas y peones... en contraposición del senador, que apenas malvivía de lo que le quedaba.

De todas formas los monnoks de Amedda, que eran los peones del juego, a pesar de que bloqueaban los posibles movimientos de Palpatine, también limitaban su propia capacidad de movilidad. El senador de Naboo mantenía una fiera resistencia contra las ofensivas del chagriano. Tenía tres monnoks que defendían sus dos piezas claves: el trankos kintaro, ficha que era capaz de realizar movimientos en diagonal y que si llegaba al extremo del tablero podía resucitar piezas importantes, y el savrip mantelliano que podía moverse hacia donde quisiera pero que con su muerte, la partida se terminaba.

Y en el extremo izquierdo disponía también de un ng'ok, cuya movilidad consistía en dar saltos en forma de "L".

Mientras Mas disponía de la cómoda cantidad de seis monnoks colocados estratégicamente en forma de barrera de media luna repartida, el savrip protegido por un houjix, que podía moverse en línea recta y el trankos kintaro. Además conservaba uno de los dos ng'ok apuntando directamente contra el bloqueo de su contendiente y el respaldo del molator, que podía comer en forma de "V" aunque sin saltar.

Era lógico que siguiera sonriendo.

-Bueno Palpatine, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te rindas, ya tienes prácticamente perdida la partida. Quizás si jugaras con más agresividad y no de una forma tan... prudente, podrías haber tenido cierta posibilidad. Y déjame añadir que está vez, estoy seguro de que gano yo.

El anciano de canas limpias mantenía su vista inexpresiva en el tablero.

Y como respuesta, las protuberancias de Mas empezaron a vibrar levemente cuando intentaba contener su risa ante aquella acción.

-No sabes perder ¿eh? Bueno, si quieres hacerlo durar que así sea.

Palpatine movió uno de los peones hacía la dirección del ng'ok. La proyección holográfica del monnok se dirigió corriendo hacia la figura y la golpeó salvajemente con su primitivo garrote hasta que cayó muerta y desapareció del soporte cilíndrico.

Ese movimiento había dejado desprotegido a su trankos kintaro.

-¡Ja! ¡Por la fuerza! ¡Qué decepción! Esperaba algo mejor de ti... aunque no puedo culparte, no tienes muchas posibilidades.- decía mientras reía histérico.

Luego movió su molator contra la ficha del trankos.

La cual posó sus manos sobre la holobestia blanca, que reaccionó derritiéndose hasta que desapareció para que seguidamente, su atacante ocupará su posición.

El senador dirigió una sonrisa irónica a Amedda, que se quedó confuso.

-"Dejarik" en tres movimientos.-sentenció con aire solemne.

El chagriano no se lo podía creer... ¿y si se la estaba intentando colar?

-No... eso no puede ser.

-Compruébalo- respondió mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón.

Mas miraba el tablero pero no veía nada que indicase su postuma derrota.

-No puede ser, Palpatine.

-No sabes perder ¿eh?- le imitaba, con aire burlón.

-Eso es un farol y lo sabes- protestaba Amedda

-Mas, esto es una partida de dejarik, no tu juego de pazaak de los domingos... aquí no se farolea, se gana o se pierde.

-No veo como puedes vencerme...

-Mira bien el tablero, viejo amigo... ahora voy a mover mi monnok contra uno de los tuyos, esta acción hará que bloqueé cualquier intento de ataque contra mi savrip mantelliano... y a la vez desprotegerá a tu molator, tú lo retirarás para evitar perderlo o no, no importaría demasiado pues no afectará a mi siguiente movimiento, que consistiría en un ataque con mi ng'ok a uno de tus otros monnoks. Con eso pondré en peligro a tu savrip, no dejándote de esta forma otro remedio a ti que utilizar tu trankos kintaro contra esta pieza mía. Eso abrirá tu defensa que, junto a la fisura de tu barrera de monnoks, me posibilitará que ataque con mi savrip el tuyo, haciéndote "dejarik" y ganando la partida.

Al chagriano se le acaba de transformar su piel de azulada a blanca en tan solo tres segundos.

-¡Me has hecho el "Gambito de la muerte del trankos kintaro"! ¿Cómo he podido caer en semejante trampa?

-Porque te confiaste, Mas... sabía que si adoptaba una jugada más ofensiva tú optarías por anticiparte a mis jugadas defensivas secundarias y me habría costado ganarte el doble de tiempo, porque ya casi conoces todas mis formas de jugar...

-¡Qué arrogante eres!

-No viejo amigo, ¡El arrogante eres tú! ¡Y por eso he ganado yo esta partida!

La lógica aplastante golpeó de lleno en la cara de champalano, que no tuvo más remedio que mantenerse en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta está jugada, representa una de mis máximas: La paciencia. Paciencia para que tu contrincante se choque contra sí mismo y su orgullo. De esta manera, sin saberlo, se habrá dado paso hacia su propia derrota... y también, me enseña que en ocasiones para ganar uno tiene que sacrificar sus figuras más valiosas para poder conseguir lo que uno se propone.- Comentaba el senador

-Solo una pregunta Palpatine... ¿Por qué me dijiste que era "dejarik" en tres movimientos si en realidad lo era en dos?- Preguntó.

-Porque sé que tu no te habrías detenido hasta ver a tu savrip muerto en combate.

Amedda volvió a sonreír por segunda vez en aquel día, sus ojos brillaban tras sus ojeras de color celeste.

-Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, pero eres todo un maestro en este juego y una persona muy astuta... quizás esa es la razón de que seas tan buen político.

-Eso se lo achaco a mi idealismo. - Respondió el nabusiano.

En ese momento apareció la imagen de su secretaria encima del holoproyector.

-¿Señor Palpatine?

-¿Sí?

-Acaba de venir alguien diciendo que tenía que tratar un asunto muy urgente con usted, le he dicho que en estos momentos no estaba disponible pero insiste en que es de "vital importancia".

El senador frunció su ya de por si arrugada frente.

-¿Le ha dicho su nombre? - Inquirió

-Se hace llamar Sate Pestage.

Palpatine dejó entrever en su rostro un aire de sorpresa.

-De acuerdo señorita Vansam, hágale pasar... y gracias por un trabajo tan eficiente.

-Es un placer servirle.

La holoimagen se desvaneció y la puerta se abrió casi automáticamente. Palpatine se giró hacia su viejo amigo y le tendió la mano.

-Fue un placer jugar contigo... me gustaría seguir manteniendo esta visita, pero ya sabes... el trabajo, nunca me dejan en paz.

-No importa, fue agradable mientras duró. Ya quedaremos para que me des la revancha- comentaba a la vez que se marchaba.

Palpatine río como un viejo simpático.

-¿Es que no te cansas de perder?

Mas Amedda dejó la respuesta al aire, y antes de irse dio una pequeña reverencia para despedirse.

Cuando este se fue, Palpatine convirtió el semblante que le hacía parecer un amable anciano en otro con el que se le veía más duro e intimidador, demostrando así su verdadera naturaleza. Ello era debido a que quien le iba a visitar era uno de los pocos individuos en toda la galaxia que la conocía.

Y ante la puerta se le presentó.

Pestage, asesor principal y mano derecha del senador Palpatine, era un individuo que poseía una faz madura y delgada, con surcos bastante profundos en la frente, haciéndole de esta manera aparentar muchísima más edad de la que realmente tenía.

Era también un hombre alto y huesudo hasta un punto aparentemente enfermizo, pero dicha imagen era suplida con un porte tan altivo y digno, que cualquiera que cruzase su camino podría percibir el fuerte halo de poder que irradiaba. Como si fuera una persona acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a que estas sean obedecidas inmediatamente, sin ningún tipo de discusión.

Era lógico si formaba parte de la nobleza coruscanti.

Su túnica color escarlata le colgaba holgada en sus hombros esmirriados y su talle esquelético, pero no evitaba que se moviera con soltura.

-El que acaba de salir es el recientemente nombrado vicepresidente de la República Galáctica, y en estos momentos estaba "recordándole" nuestra larga amistad... más te vale que sea algo importante.- Amedrentó el anfitrión.

-Por desgracia es importante.

Palpatine mantuvo su gélida vista sobre su interlocutor. A Sate empezó a deslizársele el sudor sobre su nuca, tragó saliva para evitar perder los papeles.

Después hizo un ademán de sacar algo de la enorme manga de su túnica, para luego envalentonarse y extraerlo finalmente.

En la palma de su mano descansaba un holograbador portátil.

-Uno de mis espías acaba de grabar esto hace cosa de dos horas estándar.- Afirmó Sate, y luego, lo activó inmediatamente.

Una holoproyección demostró a dos personas paseando en lo que parecía la orilla del río Solleu. El senador no logró identificar al individuo robusto, pero el otro era claramente y sin dejar lugar a dudas su actual y más peligroso rival político: Barak Huss.

Palpatine miró con amplio interés detallista la holoimagen y se dispuso a escuchar...

**Llevamos ya mucho tiempo fuera Sr. Huss, creo que lo más prudente sería volver.**

**¡No seas aguafiestas Phow! ¿Y qué es eso de "señor"? ¡Déjate de ridículos formalismos!...**

La grabación continuaba y conforme se proyectaba, el senador adquiría un interés cada vez mayor...

**...debo ir al "Banco Galáctico de Coruscant" y depositar esto en una caja fuerte... hasta una semana antes de las elecciones, y en el viaje puede que no sobreviva si no voy protegido.**

**Eso es dentro de un mes estándar exactamente.**

**Exacto.**

**¿Desea que haga algo mientras tanto?**

**Lo más sensato sería que practicaras tus movimientos marciales... y cuando lleguen los nuevos, no estaría mal que te presentaras y que conozcas a mis nuevos protectores... Ya creo que es hora de que volvamos al Palacio, va a ser un mes bastante largo. **

**Fin de la grabación.**

Cuando se apagó la holograbación, Sate continuó observando al nabusiano... que seguía manteniendo su mirada perdida en la zona en la que se había activado la reproducción. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos, cuyas manos rodeaban su mentón, y a su vez, sus brazos estaban apoyados en su pesado escritorio.

Palpatine estaba clara y llanamente sumido en sus retorcidos pensamientos.

¿Cuáles podrían ser los calculos que estaría tomando?

¿Le había pillado este asunto realmente por sorpresa?

Si era así desde luego podría decirse que se lo tomaba con muchísima sangre fría.

De repente empezó a mover su testa lenta y meticulosamente en la dirección de su asesor.

-Desde luego este sí es un auténtico contratiempo... ha hecho usted muy bien en venir aquí Sr. Pestege...-Los ojos del senador se achicaron en una visualización penetrante.-...¿Sabe alguien más algo de este asunto?

-No señor, solo el espía que acaba de conseguirme esta información.-Contestó con seriedad.

-Y supongo que... no está en disposición de representar un peligro ¿No?

-Es huelga decir eso, justo después de darme la proyección le inyecté una pequeña dosis de sennari, cuando mañana lo encuentren dirán que su muerte fue a causa de un paro circulatorio.

-Bien, bien. Excelente...- Palpatine se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal en el que se podía observar toda la capital.- ... Barak ha sido un importante obstáculo desde antes de que saliera de la Universidad de Theed: lo bastante corrupto como para sobrevivir y convertirse en mi principal oposición del partido y lo suficientemente integro como para evitar que pudiéramos comprarlo o sobornarlo para que mirara hacia otro lado. Tiene una gran sed de poder y pensaba utilizarla en favor de nuestra causa pero ahora es imposible... se ha convertido en un peligro. No nos queda otra alternativa que suprimirlo.

Pestege empezó a guardar el holograbador portátil...

-Deja eso sobre la mesa, puede que lo necesite.

Él obedeció, más tarde, comentó con diligencia su consejo.

-En Naboo no sería fácil eliminarlo, y además podría resultar altamente sospechoso. Sin embargo, pueden ocurrir accidentes en el espacio... podría prepararlo todo solo con una palabra suya, mi señor.

Palpatine se giró, en su rostro estaba dibujada una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Mi viejo amigo, eres una persona con una gran iniciativa, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.- Extendió su mano y con un llamado de la Fuerza pudo recoger el holograbador-...pero estoy pensando en algo más... práctico.

Cuando lo activó dejó en pausa la holoimagen justo en el momento en que enfocaba sobre el guardaespaldas.

Era un humano de metro noventa, de anchas espaldas y sólidos miembros. Atlético hasta el extremo. Sus músculos estaban ampliamente desarrollados y marcados por sus gruesas venas, por los endurecidos pectorales y por sus ensanchadas costillas.

Su recto abdominal era un muro de cortosis y su cuello y hombros eran los de un wookiee. Sus facciones eran adultas, pero podían ser consideradas atractivas gracias a sus pómulos altos y su recta napia. Su cabello era plateado y le llegaba hasta la cintura, recogido en una coleta por dos sitios.

Aunque antes no había reconocido el rostro, ahora sí le resultaba familiar.

¡Qué interesante! ¡Esto prometía...!

-Vaya... puede que después de todo si pueda utilizar esta situación en beneficio propio...

El coruscanti estaba confuso, no entendía la línea de pensamiento del senador.

-No comprendo, señor... ¿no quiere eliminarlo?

Palpatine observó a su interlocutor.

-Sate, ¿Has jugado alguna vez al dejarik?

-No señor, no suelo disponer de tiempo para los juegos de mesa.

-Pues debería probarlo, es un deporte muy divertido y ayuda a desarrollar la inteligencia... con esto no insinúo que carezcas de ella.- Comentó -Escúchame, no deseo que intervengas más en este asunto, únicamente sigue alerta. Solo mantén los ojos abiertos, deja todo esto en mis manos.

El noble le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

-Delo por hecho.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

Palpatine se quedó solo en su despacho mirando una y otra vez la grabación.

Este asunto era inesperado, pero no por ello menos aprovechable, ya que podía conseguir ganar algo de mayor importancia que lo que realmente se jugaba.

Aquel guardaespaldas tenía un gran potencial en la Fuerza y estaba bastante bien entrenado. Podía ser una interesante prueba a la que someter a su aprendiz.

Si este salía victorioso conseguiría forjarlo más y si fracasaba, quizás podía atraerlo y de esta manera conseguiría un arma muchísimo más eficaz y poderosa como aliado temporal.

Después de todo eso era Maul, una herramienta útil, pero sustituible.

El "Gambito de la muerte del trankos kintaro": sacrificar una pieza importante para ganar la partida...

**¿Puedes decirme quién fue el que te dio la información?**

**No puedo darte esa información, no es que no me fíe de ti, Phow, pero su vida correría peligro si yo te dijera algo sobre él...**

Esa sí era una buena pregunta: ¿Quién era aquel misterioso informador?

Quizás lo más sensato era averiguarlo pronto y atar ese pequeño cabo suelto, pero también quizás era mejor dejar ese asunto hasta resolver problemas más inmediatos.

Palpatine tomo una decisión, decidió que ya era hora de contactar con su discípulo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una batalla no es como suelen presentarse en las holofilmaciones... no, no son combates elegantes, coreográficos, limpios, impresionantes u hermosos.

La realidad es bien distinta.

Son varios adversarios enfrentándose a la fatiga, la sangre y la mierda. Se juega sucio y se juega para ganar. Hay dientes que saltan, huesos que se astillan y metal que estalla... ninguna batalla es noble. Y para Maul, a pesar de que se trataba de su entrenamiento diario y personal, no era una excepción.

Era un experto en artes marciales, sus golpes eran de acero... ¡qué ocurrencia! Teräs Käsi quería decir exactamente "puños de acero". Pero los droides asesinos también estaban programados para conocer diversas técnicas de combate. Tenían la ventaja principal de estar hechos de férreo metal... en comparación con la débil estructura orgánica del iridoniano. Muchos de ellos tenían en su programación algorismos para un cuerpo a cuerpo cerrado, otros eran como los mejores tiradores de élite... todos estaban programados para utilizar diversas tácticas militares de combate. Además, la programación de seguridad que detenían sus acciones en caso de que la persona que entrenará con ellos acabará herida o decidiera detener su pelea estaba desconectada. Lo que se traducía fácilmente en que esas máquinas hostiles habían dejado de ser para el sith droides de entrenamiento para convertirse en sus actuales enemigos. Si el zabrak cometía un error grave sería el último.

Darth Maul no cometía errores.

Bajo su torso tatuado y descubierto se deslizaba el sudor que había chorreado durante toda la pugna... y sus dos corazones habían dado demasiado de sí.

Pero los que quedaban no le darían ni un respiro.

Tres de sus autómatas estaban listos para la chatarreria, pero "Tirador" y "Cíclope" seguían en pie presentando la disputa.

"Cíclope": droide pesado donde los haya, era un modelo "garradroide"; una variante del superdroide de combate B2 modificado expresamente para el momento.

Mantenía de su programación original sus aplastantes garras en los brazos y sus escudos iónicos, (que eran capaces de repeler blasters y el sable del sith) pero se le había incluido un rebaño en acero mandaloriano que lo hacía prácticamente indestructible contra el arma de su enemigo y también una programación más avanzada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las artes pugilísticas... especialmente el echani, lo que lo hacía más letal con diferencia. Su único punto débil estaba en su diminuta cabeza, que si la eliminaba destruiría todo el nucleo del robot.

Luego estaba "Tirador", una remodelación personal de un modelo IG, droide delgado parecido a muun, que conservaba a su disposición dos blasters portátiles de muñeca de corto alcance y un rifle bláster modelo DLT-19 modificado para un disparo secundario que lanzaba la munición de una ballesta wookiee. La máquina también había sido alterada, ahora llevaba una generador de escudo droideka y una puntaria a fin con un margen de error del 0,0001%.

Su punto débil era su inutilidad a la hora de combatir sin las armas... y su clara fragilidad física.

Estos dos sacos de engranajes se compaginaban muy bien.

Tirador descargaba su cargador como si fuera una lluvia de meteoritos, y el señor oscuro de los sith desviaba todos aquellos proyectiles con ayuda de su arma láser. Muchos de los tiros que eran apartados volvían a proyectarse contra su dueño, pero el escudo absorbía muy bien todas las ráfagas devueltas.

Maul sorteaba la descarga y se ayudaba con la fuerza para ganar distancia.

Pero por más que giraba y se retorcía no conseguía quitarse del punto de mira de su objetivo, al menos en uno de cada dos disparos él no tenía más remedio que apartar con el sable la salva.

El sistema circulatorio del sith empezaba a sobrecalentarse, y el respiratorio a sobrecargarse.

Estaba casi en jaque, si se acercaba al IG, este seguramente aumentaría sus facilidades para alcanzarle en un 0,01%, siendo esto por supuesto, lo más parecido al sinónimo de un suicidio al que podía aspirar en aquellos momentos. Pero si seguía alejándose, acabaría por hiperventilarse y fatigarse, y dejaría de desviar sus disparos.

Lo que significaría su fin.

Por tanto eligió su único camino.

Corriendo en línea recta se enfrentaba a los disparos de un droide loco y asesino. Su andanada seguía siendo devuelta, pero llegó un momento en que la línea de tiros dejó de dirigirse hacia él y se acercó a su herramienta de combate.

El arma de filo carmesí voló lejos y Maul tuvo que apartarse inmediatamente de los disparos... atrajo para si el mango con ayuda de la Fuerza y descubrió con pesar que este no funcionaba.

Muchas veces su maestro le había explicado que la suerte no existía... solo la oportunidad. Los jedi solían decir que las cosas no se manejaban a causa del azar, sino que todo giraba alrededor de lo que llamaban "la voluntad de la Fuerza". Los sith habían aprendido hacía miles de años que la Fuerza no dispone de voluntad, eran los individuos los que podían desarrollar las cualidades de esta energía para imponer la suya.

Por tanto, la insistencia y la oportunidad eran las herramientas que ayudaban a consolidar el poder, y no podía esperar que la suerte se presentara para ello.

Pero lo cierto era que el hecho de que en ese momento a Tirador se le acabara la munición no podía llamarse de otra forma que suerte.

El zabrak mostró sus dientes, sus ojos dorados brillaban de ira.

Palpó mejor su arma láser.

Uno de los extremos acababa de fundirse...

Solo podía luchar con un haz de luz.

Y justo cuando iba a saltar sobre el robot delgado pudo notar como una carga pesada había aterrizado detrás suya e intentaba machacarlo entre sus garras.

Maul rodó por el suelo y eludió el ataque.

¡Una táctica de distracción!

Los droides lo habían planeado desde el principio, agotar a lord oscuro de los sith y cogerlo por sorpresa.

Él se esforzaba en que la amplitud de sus golpes alcanzaran a Cíclope.

Wampa cortante, el coletazo del dragón krath, la carga de thernbee... Maul daba lo mejor de si para eliminar a semejante mastodonte.

Pero estaba cansado, muy cansado...

y cuando sus ataques perdieron fuerza y velocidad, el droide comenzó su andanada de golpes.

Maul sintió los impactos con la misma intensidad que el choque de dos astronaves.

Caían sobre él dos toneladas y media de puro metal, convirtiendo los segundos en minutos. Atontado, fue retenido entre sus garras en una enorme presa. Y en medio de aquel encontronazo, dejó caer su espada.

Se había acabado, ese era el final.

Entonces, la Fuerza le volvió a sonreír.

Tirador apuntó a su cornudo cráneo con uno de sus blasters de muñeca para rematarlo.

Y justo antes de que le alcanzara el disparo, Maul ladeo la testuz hacia su izquierda. El láser atravesó la cabeza de la masa gigantesca de acero... que cayó hacia atrás completamente desconectado.

No había sido elegante, pero sí efectivo.

Maul se levanto con fuerzas renovadas... la otra máquina no tenía ya nada que hacer.

Recogió su arma de luz al vuelo, y devolvió con ella todo tiro que intentase alcanzarlo.

Con la fuerza, levantó telequinéticamente a Cíclope y lo lanzó contra su otro contrincante.

El droide perdió el sesenta por ciento de su funcionamiento... incluido su escudo droideka.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer contra el sith, y lo último que vio fue una enorme guadaña carmesí que lo partió transversalmente.

Darth Maul fue a recoger los botes de bacta que estaban sobre la mesa.

En unos momentos dejaría de sangrar.

-¡Eso ha sido un espectáculo lamentable!

Maul giró sorprendido. Ante sus ojos estaba la holoimagen de su maestro proyectada en la holored.

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de preocupación

-Yo... maestro- el aludido bajo la vista y se arrodilló ante la figura encapuchada -Lo siento mucho.

-¡Tienes que pensar en lo que haces antes de actuar! ¿A quién se le ocurre cargar directamente contra los disparos? ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que habría sido para mí perder a mi aprendiz en un entrenamiento de combate?

El iridoniano no dijo absolutamente nada.

Avergonzado, aceptó su reprobación.

Se merecía todos aquello insultos, su comportamiento había sido estúpido y podía haberle costado la vida.

Durante unos instantes se había merecido aquella muerte.

-Dígame maestro, ¿Qué castigo cree que sería apropiado para mí? ¿Cómo he de pagar mi negligencia? -Inquirió el zabrak.

Y lo había preguntado en serio, estaba dispuesto a cumplir aquello que le dijese.

El rostro de Sidius se relajó, parecía dispuesto a disculpar aquella insensatez.

No se equivocaba.

-Creo que las magulladuras que has sufrido en la pelea son ya suficiente castigo... además, te llamo porque necesito tus servicios para algo más grande.- Contestó el anciano.

El zabrak levantó su semblante desconcertado.

-¿No me había asignado que estudiase las operaciones de la organización criminal Sol Negro?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Es cierto, mi jovencísimo aprendiz. Pero ha surgido algo inesperado, un... imprevisto.

Maul volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, dejando a la vista del maestro del lado oscuro su corona de cuernos.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Dentro de una semana estándar llegará hasta Coruscant un político de gran importancia para el Borde Medio. Su nombre es Barak Huss y es uno de los candidatos favoritos en las elecciones para ser escogido como senador y representante de Naboo. Es un obstáculo muy peligroso para nuestros planes...

-¿Quieres que lo elimine?- interrumpió el receptor.

La mandíbula del anciano se tensó de rabia.

-¡No interrumpas! Escucha, todo llegará a su tiempo...- Nuevamente, suavizo el tono -Tiene en su poder un holocrón con datos importantes, contiene información sobre nuestra existencia y nuestros movimientos. No podrás arrebatárselo ni directa ni disimuladamente, pues está ensamblado a un detonador termal y cualquier movimiento no controlado por su portador lo haría estallar y te destruiría. Tampoco podrás matarlo desde ahí, tiene montada una guarnición muy poderosa de guardias senatoriales, guardaespaldas personales y puede que este también implicado algún que otro cazarrecompensas... y además hay muchos ojos puestos sobre él, por tanto una acción directa te delataría y una indirecta infundiría sospecha sobre mí. Por otra parte, va hasta allí para guardar en el Banco Galáctico de Coruscant el holocrón y recogerlo a una semana antes de las elecciones, pues pretende usar esa información para tener la victoria asegurada. Por ello tu misión es doble, uno: debes conseguir el acceso hasta el holocrón para poder más tarde sacarlo y destruirlo. Dos: tienes que eliminar a Barak, su guarnición y a cualquiera que pueda haber tenido acceso a toda esa información. Para lo primero necesitarás conseguir la clave numérica, una huella digital de su índice derecho y el globo ocular tambien derecho. Solo así podrás destruir los datos. Para lo segundo, es de vital importancia que parezca un accidente. Recuérdalo Maul, nuestro poder se basa en que tan solo somos dos... pero tambien es la base de nuestra debilidad.

El iridoniano asentía satisfecho, la misión que Darth Sidius le estaba encomendando prometía ser un gran reto. Su dificultad era digna de ser batida.

-Se hará tal como pedis, maestro.

Las comisuras del sith encapuchado se ensancharon en una leve sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste muy bien en Dorvalla, tu primera misión en solitario y fue todo un éxito. Pero ahora estoy pidiéndote algo que pondrá a prueba de verdad tus habilidades. A comparación con lo que vas a hacer, todo lo que viviste en tu última misión fue tan solo un paseo en tauntaun. Maul, te estoy pidiendo que hagas un magnicidio.

-Estoy preparado.- Respondió con seguridad.

-Muy bien, estos son los datos relativos a esta misión.

La imagen de la holored se dividió encogiendo a la izquierda la imagen del sith nabusiano y creando a en la derecha otra que rotaba en trescientos sesenta grados.

Era la figura de un humano de aproximadamente metro sesenta de altura y algo encorvado. Poseía un cuerpo blando pero no fofo, con ropas que lo delataban como miembro de una casta nobiliaria. Su porte era relajado y tenía una envergadura cómoda. Sus facciones, eran las de una persona que había ya disfrutado de una larga existencia y lo delataban como un nativo Naboo. Lleno de arrugas pero no muy marcadas, y con algunas entradas y canas, pero no muy profundas. Sus ojos parecían ser cálidos, y sus labios eran finos y de fácil sonreir. Era en definitiva, el rostro encantador que todo político debía tener para aspirar a la victoria.

El sith tatuado memorizó esa imagen.

-No olvidaré esa cara.

-Bien, bien... -Contestó Sidius - ...ahora ve a prepararte. Cura tus merecidas heridas y repara tu sable láser, tienes que estar listo para lo que va a venir. Y recuerda... no me falles.

-No te fallaré, maestro.

-Bien.

Y la imagen del lord oscuro encapuchado desapareció.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Notas del autor: Bueno, este es el prólogo de una historia que se me ocurrió y me pareció interesante. Pretendo con esto hacerla en la misma línea que más o menos tiraba James Luceno, gran escritor de esta saga galáctica y el único que ha tenido el placer de trabajar con este personaje (Maul). Intentaré terminar esta historia, pero durante un tiempo estará algo congelada y mis actualizaciones tardarán su rato, pero prometo que esta historia estará acabada.

Espero que os este gustando.


End file.
